


4.0 GPA

by killuazcldyck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, mention of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime finds an envelope on his desk from one of his students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4.0 GPA

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for BR3: gift tags, for DW user toomo. I don't write smut nor do I write for IwaOi so this was just a fun challenge for me to do and I'd like to apologise in advance to anyone who reads this.
> 
> The prompt was:
> 
> Package: small brown envelope filled with some embarrasing photo of Iwa or money  
> From: O.T.  
> To: Iwa-sensei  
> Note: are you going to pass me now?

Hajime gingerly picks up the small envelope that is addressed to him. The carefully inked handwriting on the front of the envelope is all too familiar for his taste.

 _Are you going to pass me now?_ The ominous note on the front reads, but the threat of the message is diluted due to it being written in a pink glitter pen and the small winking face drawn in the corner of the envelope.

 _Bloody hell, Oikawa_ , Hajime smiles to himself, unable to feel too annoyed at his … what was Oikawa to him? A fuckbuddy? Student-with-benefits? His … _student who I’m hopelessly in love with_ , Hajime thinks desperately as he opens the envelope. It's all wrong, of course, and goes completely against Hajime’s ethical standpoint as a teacher, but for some reason, when it comes to the charming, handsome, third-year journalism student who spits out witty banter in every tutorial, he can’t help but be drawn to Oikawa Tooru like a moth to a flame.

A few photos spill out and Hajime almost chokes on his tea. He’s grateful that he’s the only one in the classroom; he’s pretty certain that the photo of him on all-fours in bed with nothing but a collar around his neck would not have been appreciated by his fellow colleagues. There’s also another photo where he is cuffed (naked, naturally) to a chair while Tooru stands beside him, whip in hand, looking at Hajime with the hungriest expression he has ever seen in his life. The mental image of that memory causes a shift in Hajime’s nether regions as he remembers how Tooru had _devoured_ him that evening; he must have come around eight times in the one night.

 _God fucking damn it, Shittykawa. You’re going to be the death of me_ , Hajime thinks fondly as he goes through the rest of the photos. There are selfies of the two of them smiling together, candid photos taken by friends that day they all went to the beach together, and a few more raunchy ones that would raise a few eyebrows if they got out to the rest of his faculty.

At the very end of the collection of photos, there is a small post-it note that reads:

_I’m just kidding, Iwa-chan. I know I’ve got a 4.0 GPA. These photos are just for you to keep, you know, for when you’re bored.  
Meet me at Massimo’s tonight at 8. _

_\- Tooru (*¯ ³¯*)♡_


End file.
